Time waits for no one
by Kilrane01
Summary: Kira est une orpheline qui est rejetée à cause de sa peau blanche comme le marbre et ses cheveux argentés. Suite à un incendie, celle-ci ce fait embauchée comme nettoyeuse dans une mystérieuse société luttant contre le paranormal et ses créatures...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I : L'incendie

La brume du matin commençait à se dissiper, révélant les toits et les façades des maisons délavées et mornes. De la fumée s'élevait encore d'un bâtiment calciné, seul vestige des horreurs de cette nuit. Une fine bruîme tombait sur cette ville silencieuse, assez fine pour s'infiltrer jusqu'au fin fond des os et vous glacer jusqu'au sang. Les rayons du soleil du matin ne parvenaient même pas à percer l'épaisse couche de nuages stagnant comme d'habitude au dessus de la région.

Les petites ruelles de pavés typiques faisaient le charme de cette ville, résistant tant bien que mal aux assauts de la modernité. Elles étaient cependant désertes pour le moment et recouvert de cendre là ou le bâtiment c'était consumé. Sur les marches encore miraculeusement intactes se tenait une petite fille, les genoux remonté en position fœtale nommée Kira. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres habitants de cette ville. Sa peau paraissait grisâtre sous la crasse et la cendre mais on pouvait deviner une peau très claire dans les sillons des larmes de son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu étonnant et ses cheveux long et raides, collé par la crasse mais dont la couleur était d'une blancheur argentée.

Elle ne devait avoir qu'à peine cinq années et son seul refuge venait à présent de basculer. Ce bâtiment en cendre derrière elle n'était autre que l'orphelinat ou elle vivait, le seul endroit ou elle avait vécu depuis sa plus tendre enfance, celon ses souvenirs. C'était aussi dans cet endroit que tout ses compagnons d'infortune avait péri, et l'incendie bien qu'intentionnel n'en était pas la cause.

Cette nuit là, Kira ne dormait pas dans sa chambre. Comme toutes les autres nuits, elle préférait monter sur le toit admirer les étoiles, assez rare à apercevoir en raison de l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui ne se dissipait que rarement. Elle avait caché sa longue vue à cet endroit, seul présent de son meilleur ami, Marc, maintenant adopté depuis trois mois. C'est avec lui que Kira avait l'habitude de se faufiler en catimini de sa chambre pour passer la plus grande partie de la nuit à la belle étoile, après l'heure du couvre feu strictement imposé par Mme Rondsale, l'éducatrice. Kira s'était à présent résignée à passer la nuit seule se moquant du vent glacé du début de l'automne et trop habituée à présent que pour retourner dormir dans son lit. Le départ de son seul ami Marc l'avait beaucoup affecté car les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat se moquaient d'elle, surtout sur l'étrangeté de son aspect. Ses cheveux argenté et sa peau de nacre étaient tout sauf ordinaire et si il y avait bien une chose qui n'était pas acceptée ici, c'était bien la différence.

Kira repensait à Marc, le seul qui n'en avait cure de son apparence, l'ayant protégé à bon nombre reprise des railleries de ses camarades. Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre, sortant la fillette de ses réflexions. Elle se releva d'un bon du rebord du toit où elle s'était assise et scruta les ténèbres. La seule porte menant au toit s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant une petite tête rousse.

- Anna, murmurais-je, soulagée.

La jeune fille était reconnaissable entre tous, de par son énorme tignasse d'un roux éclatant. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de me voir sur le toit, ses grands yeux verts me dévisageaient avec une moue désapprobatrice.

- C'est donc ici que tu te réfugiais avec Marc.

Je soupirai. Anna était l'une des plus ferventes admiratrices de mon meilleur ami. Il est vrai que celui-ci faisait craquer toutes les filles de l'orphelinat et celles aussi de l'école. A dix ans, il était déjà bien plus grand que la plupart des garçons de son âge et possédait un début de musculature très prometteur. Ses yeux bleus clair ressortaient sur son visage mat et ses cheveux noir de jais. La plupart des filles en étaient folles et lui cachèrent leurs désapprobations lorsqu'il me prit sous son aile. Moi, qui ne suis qu'une petite fillette insignifiante et à peine plus haute que trois pommes. La situation pris une tournure différente lorsque Marc fut adopté par une famille plutôt aisée, habitant à des kilomètres de cette petite ville. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment ces personnes avaient eu l'idée de venir aussi loin pour l'adopter. Après le départ de Marc, j'étais devenue avec d'avantage de ferveur encore, le bouc émissaire de toutes les autres enfants. Et la personne à la tête de cette mascarade n'était qu'autre qu'Anna, bien évidement.

- Que veux-tu ? Lui demandais-je sans bienveillance.

- Je me suis toujours demandée ou pouvais donc bien être Marc lorsqu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il passait autant de temps avec une pouilleuse comme toi.

Elle me dévisagea de son air supérieur. Elle avait perdu ses deux parents dans un accident de voiture, néanmoins celle-ci avait pu hériter d'un jolie somme comme héritage à l'âge de neuf ans seulement. Elle en profitait bien évidement pour toujours s'habiller à la dernière mode, demandant toujours plus d'argent de poche à la directrice. Quant à moi, il est vrai que je ne bénéficiais d'aucune somme, ne sachant même pas qui était mes parents. J'étais vêtue de vieux vêtements usés, provenant des dons que l'orphelinat recevait de temps à autre. Ainsi le terme de pouilleuse utilisé par Anna ne me faisait plus aucun effet, j'y étais habituée depuis longtemps.

- Tu n'as absolument rien à faire ici, continua-t-elle. A moins que le toit ne soit un endroit ou tu te sentes chez toi. Je pense néanmoins que ce toît est encore trop luxueux pour toi et que tu trouverais plutôt ta place dans un égout !

Je me tus, je savais qu'elle attendait une réaction de ma part, afin de pouvoir rentrer dans son sport préféré, le jeu du chat et de la souris.

- Je comprends pourquoi tes parents t'on abandonné ici, personne de veut de toi !

Tais-toi ! Lui criais-je hors de moi.

Ca y est, ele avait touché le point faible. Je voyais déjà le rictus de satisfaction s'étaler sur son visage. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car un cri se fit entendre en bas. Nos regards effrayés se croisèrent. Si mon cri avait réveillé Mme Londsale ou si celle-ci avait découvert nos lits vides, il ne ferait aucun doute que si elle nous trouvait sur le toit en pleine nuit, nous étions bonnes pour purger notre peine dans la cave la plus sombre et la plus lugubre du bâtiment. Nous nous ruâmes toutes les deux vers la sortie. Néanmoins, Anna me repoussa violement de l'autre côté afin d'être la première à se précipiter dans son lit. Je ne faisais évidement pas le poids contre elle en raison de ma faible constitution et je me retrouvai couchée de tout mon long sur le béton glacé tandis que j'entendais les pas précipités d'Anna descendant l'escalier à volée. Je me redressais doucement, ma tête avait heurté le sol et je sentais une petite entaille qui saignait. Qu'importe, elle allait guérir vite.

Je me relevais et couru dans l'escalier avant d'entendre le cri d'horreur d'Anna. Ca y est, elle s'était fait capturer par la terrible madame Londsale. Je descendis prudemment les escaliers afin de ne pas me faire remarquer. Mais un spectacle tout autre m'attendais dans le couloir ou se trouvait les chambres. Je vis Anna allongée par terre, les yeux encore ouvert, une énorme entaille sur son cou laissait échapper un flot de sang qui se répandait sur le plancher à une vitesse alarmante. Le choc m'empêcha de crier, ce fut peut-être ce qui me sauva. Au bout du couloir, de hautes flammes commençait à dévorer la porte de sortie, sans doute alimentée par de l'huile ou du pétrole. Chacune des portes des chambres était ouverte. Je m'avançai tremblante vers l'une d'elle, contournant le corps sans vie d'Anna. Le spectacle me fit venir les larmes aux yeux. C'était la chambre des jumeaux, Eric et Kevin. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se réveiller, ils avaient été abattus dans leur sommeil, des giclées de sang ayant tachées le mur. Je regagnai dans le couloir en sanglotant, il en était de même pour les autres chambres. Bien que le feu se répandait déjà sur la moitié du couloir, je couru dans le sens opposé, ou je savais qu'un vieil escalier de secours se tenait là. La porte était condamnée par un cadenas, pour éviter que les enfants ne viennent y jouer. C'est à présent que je me rendais compte de la stupidité d'un tel acte. Une poutrelle retenant le toit s'effondra dans le brasier derrière moi qui se développait à une vitesse ahurissante et la fumée commençait déjà à se faire dense, me piquant les yeux. Je me félicitai à présent d'avoir dérobé un jour la clé de l'escalier de secour à la directrice. Avec Marc, nous nous amusions à nous cacher là quand Mme Lonsdale courrait après nous. Etouffant un sanglot, je sortis la clé de ma poche ou je la mettais toujours et ouvris la lourde porte. Le vent frais me fouetta le visage et je me mis à descendre les vieux escaliers en fer jusqu'au sol, manquant de trébucher à chaque pas, ma vision brouillée par les larmes. Il était temps, j'eus à peine l'occasion de m'éloigner qu'un partie de bâtiment s'effondrait déjà.

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis les sirènes des pompiers hurler dans la rue. Plusieurs personnes sortirent de leur maison. Je m'éloignai en courant. A quoi cela servait –il puisque tous les enfants étaient morts? De plus, personne dans la ville ne m'appréciait vraiment tout comme les enfants. Comme j'étais leur bouc émissaire, allait-on m'accuser d'avoir mis le feu volontairement ? Je couru donc dans le seul endroit ou je me savais en sécurité : le parc situé à l'ouest de la ville. Il y avait un petit banc près d'une fontaine ou je m'assis et recommençai à pleurer plus fort maintenant, laissant libre cours à mon chagrin.

La luminosité se fit plus vive, remplaçant l'obscurité de la nuit et dissipant le brouillard. Je me levai, raide et courbaturée d'être restée dehors sur le banc dans la même position. J'avais fini par m'endormir et mes jambes engourdies protestaient contre ce soudain traitement. Je retournai alors jusqu'au tas de ruine et de cendre qui autrefois était ma maison.

L'aube se levait et je m'assis sur les marches miraculeusement intactes, ne regardant même plus la carcasse fumante derrière moi. Qu'allais-je devenir à présent ? C'est alors que j'entendis des pas assuré résonnant dans la ruelle déserte dans ma direction. Je levai lentement la tête pour croiser le regard d'un homme. Il devait avoir la trentaine, ses cheveux bruns désordonné étaient collé par la fine pluie tombant depuis peu. Une longue cape noire cachait tout son corps, le bout élimé et bruni par la saleté. C'était étrange que quelqu'un porte une cape à notre époque mais le plus étrange restait son visage. Il avait une ancienne balafre sur la joue gauche et sur son œil droit s'étalait une grande cicatrice qui formait un IV en chiffre romain. Mais ses yeux eux-mêmes étaient impressionnants. D'un brun presque noir, il me dévisagea peu amène et j'eus l'impression qu'il transperçait mon corps et me mettaient à nu. Après quelque seconde, je détournai le regard gênée et il poursuivit sa route. C'est alors que j'eus l'idée complètement folle de suivre cet inconnu.

___________________________

Voila j'espère que ca vous a plu, soyez gentil c'est ma première fic. Je sais que pour le moment, il n'y a aucun rapport avec Twilight mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ca va venir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : Kronos**

L'homme ne se retourna même pas, mais j'étais certaine qu'il savait que je le suivais. Il me paraissait immense, je devais lever les yeux presque vers le ciel pour le regarder. Lorsque nous eûmes franchit le portail de la ville, il se dirigea vers une grosse moto noire. Celle-ci était tellement abîmée cabossée qu'il était impossible de savoir de quelle marque elle était. Il l'enfourcha et fit tourner la clé. Le moteur répondit par un rugissement et un nuage impressionnant de fumée s'échappa du pot d'échappement.

Il sembla se rendre soudain compte de ma présence. Il me regarda de nouveau un instant puis me lâcha un seul mot,

- Monte.

Je ne me fis pas prier et je me pressai de grimper sur la petite place derrière lui. A peine eus je le temps de me cramponner qu'il démarra en trombe et fila vers le sud. C'est alors que les murs de la ville disparaissaient derrière nous que je me rendis compte que je n'y retournerai peut-être jamais, et que je ne savais pas non plus ce qui m'attendais.

Je me penchai sur le coté afin de laisser le vent et la pluie me fouetter le visage. Je me sentais libre, même si mon futur était incertain. Je ne m'exposai pas longtemps, le froid se fit sentir et je fus bientôt gelée. Mes mains étaient crispées sur le rebord ou je m'accrochais et je les sentais s'engourdir peu à peu. Mon siège n'était pas confortable non plus et je fus bientôt prise de courbatures. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps on roulait mais le paysage qui défilait à une vitesse ahurissante devenais de plus en plus sec et l'air se fit moins humide et plus chaud. Je ne pensais même pas à avertir l'homme de mes douleurs, je savais qu'il n'en aurait cure. Je vis le soleil commencer sa longue descente pour se coucher, marquant l'arrivée de la nuit. Je n'en pouvais plus, qui était donc cet homme pour rouler toute la journée sans s'arrêter ? C'est alors que j'aperçus de nombreuses lumières d'une ville gigantesque. La moto s'engagea vers la sortie, rejoignant de nombreux autres véhicules qui faisait la file pour rentrer. Je reconnu tout de suite l'architecture bien connue, nous étions à Rome. Après avoir attendus notre tour pour rentrer pendant ce qui me parut des heures et d'avoir sinué dans les magnifiques rues de la capitale, la moto s'arrêta devant un immeuble gigantesque. Sans doute le plus imposant. Des caméras de surveillance étaient installée de chaque coté des porte vitrées de l'entrée et deux hommes en noir se tenaient devant.

L'homme coupa le moteur et descendit d'un bond comme s'il n'avait fait un tour que de quelques minutes. J'eus en revanche plus de mal, après avoir réussi à lâcher le rebord ou mes doigts s'étaient agrippés, je descendis en titubant de la moto. Mes jambes ne me répondirent cependant pas et je m'écroulai par terre. L'homme qui commençait déjà à avancer vers l'entrée ne se retourna à peine, lâcha un petit sifflement d'exaspération et continua sa route. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et couru en titubant pour le rattraper. Les deux gardes du corps à l'entrée s'écartèrent immédiatement et nous franchîmes les portes vitrées. Nous débouchâmes dans une grande salle ronde avec en son centre un imposant bureau ou se tenait une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux relevés en chignon et très bien habillée d'après ce que je pus voir. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux de la paperasse imposante dans laquelle elle était plongée et lança d'une voix claire :

- Number four le patron vous attend dans son bureau.

L'homme ne répondit même pas et contourna le bureau pour se diriger vers une série de trois ascenseurs différent, moi trottinant à sa suite. C'était étrange, la réceptionniste l'avait appelé par le même numéro que le chiffre romain qui défigurait une partie de son visage.

Il appuya sur le bouton pour monter et les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvrirent presque dans la seconde. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et pressa le numéro d'un étage que je n'eus pas le temps d'apercevoir, sans prendre aucune attention à moi. Pour le moment cela m'arrangeait bien, je préférais passer inaperçue en attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire de moi.

Les portes finir par s'ouvrir pour révéler un long couloir, comportant plusieurs portes dont une à son bout. Le « number four » parcouru le couloir sans hésiter et frappa à la porte du fond.

- Entrez ! Répondit une voix.

L'homme ouvrit tout de suite la porte pour révéler un bureau luxueux. De grands cadres étaient accrochés un peu partout, comportant pour la plupart des portraits. C'était une pièce circulaire dont le fond était percé de nombreuses fenêtres, laissant apercevoir la ville en contre bas et le soleil couchant. La pièce avait en son centre un bureau en bois poli, croulant sous des papiers, des stylos et quelques sculptures. Derrière se bureau était assis un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux grisonnant, lissé en arrière, un énorme cigare en bouche et à son doigt, une chevalière en or. Je n'avais jamais vu aucun parrain de la mafia mais il ne fait aucun doute que c'était ainsi que je me le représentais. Je commençai à prendre peur. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris de suivre un parfait inconnu ?

- Ha c'est toi, lança l'homme d'un ton affable.

- Ma mission a été un succès répondit l'homme en guise de réponse.

- Parfait !

Il paraissait très content, un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage puis il prit un air suspicieux.

- Et ce que je t'avais demandé de ramener, tu l'as aussi ?

L'homme sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le déposa sur le bureau. L'autre le pris avec avidité et le déballa pour en sortir un diamant plus gros que mon poing, étincelant au rayon du soleil couchant. J'écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement.

- Parfait répéta-t-il. Je suis content que tu ais pu le récupérer, cela aurait pu commettre toute négociations.

C'est alors qu'il tourna son regard vers moi.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est que ca? Lança-t-il d'un air un peu dégouté.

Le « numéro quatre » haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ignore, une rescapée de l'orphelinat.

- Cela ne te ressemble pas, rétorqua-t-il.

Il m'observa par-dessus son bureau.

- Hum, on va toujours voir son potentiel, qui sait, elle pourra peut-être nous être utile. Tu peux partir à présent.

L'homme tourna les talons et je lui emboitais le pas quand le patron m'interpella.

- Non toi tu reste ici.

Je m'arrêtai tremblante. Qu'allais-t-on me faire maintenant ? J'entendis la porte du bureau se refermer. L'inconnu n'avait prêté aucune attention à moi. Je me sentis seule, tandis que le patron continuait à m'observer avec intérêt. C'est alors qu'il décrocha le téléphone à côté de lui et composa un numéro. Je n'entendis même pas ce qu'il dit à son interlocuteur, déjà je sentais les larmes venir. Je n'étais qu'une idiote. Et j'allais maintenant être inspectée par des personnes louches et faisant très certainement partie de la mafia. L'homme se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie.

- Suis-moi, dit-il simplement.

Il prit l'ascenseur et nous descendîmes de quelques étages. Les portes s'ouvrir sur une pièce différente de toute les autres. Ici, aucune marque de richesse, les murs et le sol étaient en béton armé, parfois défoncé à quelques endroits. Au centre se tenait un homme qui nous regarda entrer. En retrait se tenait un vieillard, courbé sur sa canne.

- C'est pour CA que tu nous appelé? Demanda celui-ci en me dévisageant plein d'animosité.

- Je veux juste savoir si elle a le potentiel. C'est le numéro quatre qui nous l'a ramenée en revenant de mission.

- Lui ? Répondit le vieillard avec étonnement. Ca c'est plutôt exceptionnel, d'habitude il ne s'attache à personne.

S'attacher ? Me dis-je. He bien, il devait avoir le sens de la relation. Il ne m'avait à peine adressé un mot et m'avait abandonné aux mains de cet espèce de maffieux. Et il fallait que j'arrête de pleurer, sinon ils allaient sans doute me mettre à la porte. Ce n'est surement pas le genre de personne à avoir des sentiments.

- Mario, demanda le boss à l'autre homme, pourrais-tu voir ce qu'elle sait faire ?

- Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci d'un ton doucereux avec un sourire sadique.

Il se retourna vers le fond de la pièce et revint avec deux épées assez primitives en main. Je sentis mon sang se glacer et mon corps tout entier fut pris de convulsion. Ils allaient me tuer, j'en étais sûre maintenant.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demanda le boss pour la première fois.

- Kira. Pitié ne me tué pas, répondis-je en bégayant.

- Hé bien Kira, nous allons voir de quoi tu es capable pour te défendre. N'y va pas trop fort, Mario.

C'est alors qu'il s'éloigna vers le fond de la pièce avec le vieillard et s'assit sur l'une des chaises disposées là. Je croisai le regard de Mario. Le sourire sadique qui s'étendait sur son visage ne me fit pas du tout croire qu'il allait y aller doucement. Il me jeta l'une des deux épées, la plus petite, et garda l'autre en se mettant en position d'attaque. Je n'avais aucune notion du combat à l'épée. Pourquoi utiliser ce mode de combat archaïque à la d'un fusil? Ca aurait pu finir plus vite. J'eus à peine le temps de ramasser l'épée au sol que je vis qu'il se jetait déjà sur moi, l'épée levée. J'ignore comment je m'y pris mais je réussis à relever mon arme et à parer le coup. J'eus à peine le temps de me féliciter ce geste qu'il relevait déjà son arme pour un autre coup. Je me relevai en vitesse et m'éloignai de quelque pas.

Je n'avais aucune chance contre un adversaire pareil du haut de mes cinq ans. C'était déjà un exploit de pouvoir lever l'épée, d'un certain poids. Il continua à m'assener des coups de plus en plus forts. Je ne savais qu'à peine parer et encore moins attaquer. Ce qui devait arriver fini par arriver. Je n'eus pas le temps de parer le coup suivant et il s'abattit avec violence sur mon flanc gauche. Je hurlai de douleur. Je sentis le sang chaud couler le long de ma jambe, ma vue se brouilla légèrement et mes genoux heurtèrent le sol.

Je levai les yeux vers son visage. Il souriait avec satisfaction, comme s'il avait gagné un grand combat. Quelle satisfaction y avait-il donc à défaire quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté quand on est un expert ?

- Tu as de la chance, dit-il, ma lame est émoussée, sinon je t'aurais coupée en deux.

Il releva à nouveau son arme. Il allait à nouveau frapper et le prochain coup, épée émoussée ou pas, me serait fatal. Je tournai la tête vers les deux hommes au fond. Il regardait la scène sans broncher. J'allais donc être tuée devant eux et personne ne s'en soucierait. Je reportai mon attention sur la lame, je la vis, comme au ralenti, s'abattre sur moi. Je voulu fermer les yeux. Après tout ma vie n'avais aucune importance. J'avais été abandonnée dans un orphelinat, personne ne voulait de moi. C'est alors que l'image de Marc s'imposa à moi. Je comptais quand même pour quelqu'un.

- Noooooonn ! Hurlais-je.

La lame de mon adversaire sembla se stopper dans son élan, tout comme mon adversaire d'ailleurs. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir. Empoignant la lame de mes deux mains, je me levai et l'abattis de toutes mes forces sur son épaule. Pendant un moment il ne se passa rien. Puis mon adversaire bascula vers l'arrière en hurlant de douleur, lâchant son épée du même coup. Du sang jailli de sa blessure qui semblait profonde. Contrairement à lui, on ne m'avait pas donné de lame émoussée. Pendant que le dénommé Mario se tordait de douleur à terre, le patron et le vieillard se levèrent d'un bond de leur chaise et me rejoignirent.

La douleur de ma blessure commençait déjà à s'atténuer. Je ne sentis plus sang couler, relevant mon t-shirt, je remarquai que la blessure s'était déjà refermée. Le patron vu ca aussi, en me rejoignant.

- Incroyable ! Lança-t-il. Comment se fait-il que ta blessure ne saigne plus ?

- Je guéri vite, marmonnais-je.

A l'orphelinat, lorsque la directrice avait découvert que ma guérison était extrêmement rapide, elle m'avait demandé de n'en parler à personne. En voyant le regard des deux hommes, je compris pourquoi. De la convoitise brillait dans les yeux. Comme un garçon devant lequel se tiendrais un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et le vieillard pris la parole, sans se soucier de Mario qui se tordait toujours de douleur à leurs pieds.

- Sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire fillette ?

- Non répondis-je.

- Je n'avais encore jamais vu ca de ma vie mais il semblerait que tu es capable de contrôler le temps.

Je restai sans voix. Jamais je ne penserai que je ne pus avoir quelque don que ce soit, si ce n'est de guérir rapidement.

- Qui sont tes parents ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me souviens que de l'orphelinat ou j'ai grandis.

- Dans la ville où le numéro quatre était en mission, rajouta le patron. Il y a eu un incendie apparemment.

- Un incendie, surement pas involontaire, renchérit le vieillard. Et si c'était lui qui l'avait créé ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air étrange. Je ne cherchai même pas à les comprendre. Je me sentais épuisée.

- Viens avec moi, demanda le patron.

Nous reprîmes l'ascenseur tandis que le vieillard marmonnait dans sa barbe en partant dans la direction opposée. Nous retournâmes dans son bureau ou il s'assit, allumant un autre cigare.

Petite, sais-tu ce qu'est la société Kronos ? Me demanda-t-il.


End file.
